


50/50

by ivars_heathen



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Strong Language, dirty talking, nsfw writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: The beskar bounty hunter needs a little help.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	50/50

No one really tells you how to react when you have your first encounter with a Mandalorian and honestly no one asks as they are fair and few between. But if you do, let’s hope their not shoving a hologram puck with your name and bust on it. Or a blaster for that matter. How embarrassing.

I was just minding my own business when I first met one, bargaining with a pair of Jawa in a lone alley, on a lone planet, on a lone day.

They weren’t listening to my request so I had to take things into my own hands, literally. Rifling through their hovering buckets as we both exchanged some not so pleasant words.  
I’d worked hard on my annunciation and technique over the years and was confident to hold more than just one conversation with the little thieves.

The duo grumbled and pointed at me as I dug around for the extra blaster clip I saw in there, arguing with them that I only wanted one thing and that I wasn’t going to slip a little something up my sleeve while I did it. I patted myself on the back when I finally found it, holding it up like a trophy in the settings suns light, handing them the few credits they asked for. I shoved it into my bag, knowing I’d have to clean it properly and bang any kinks out when I turned and saw him there. Right behind me, like a ghost.

“Your Jawa is rather good.”

His helmet gleamed like a hunter beacon of its own, the light hitting and catching the hard, beskar metal edges just right. I panicked for a second that maybe I had a puck out there and he was coming to collect. Uh oh.

“Thanks. It’s all about the tongue placement. It’s a lot easier than droid.” I mumbled and hoisted my pack onto my shoulder. The Mandalorian was a lot taller than I expected, I mean we all heard the stories and tales of the metal men but seeing one in person made you feel understandably intimidated and small. No wonder bounty work came natural.

I noticed something hovering by his legs and peeked around, seeing a small floating, metal orb. "Do you need some help scrapping that? I can tell them-"

"No. You looking for work?” He asked instead.

I shifted and tilted my head up to see his visor glaring down at me. A thrill shit through me like a shock current. Work with a Mandalorian?!

“Whose askin'?”

“Me. I’ve recently hit a few snags and could use the help. Seeing as you are apart of the guild, I’d like to hire your services.” He nodded down to my signet on my breast plate.

“Will I be handsomely paid?” I questioned, not getting much out of him as he was covered head to toe, even in this heat. I couldn’t read him.

“If you do what I ask: yes.”

I thought about it. Karga didn't have any fun or exciting pucks to give me as of late, hence the scavenging and arguing with irritable Jawas. I thought about the looks I'd get strolling up next to the Mandalorian too. Did I really want that kind of attention? Could I deal with it was more like it.

He seemed annoyed with me already, tapping his boot into the earth like that. "Alright. I'm in."

"What's your name?"

"Y/N. And you are-"

"Good. Let's go."  
....

We walked for miles through the city, the only sound around us was the dust whirling around the Mandalorian's cape and over the hills. This one was not talkative or he had really horrible people skills.   
We came over a hill, the little pod floating gently with us as a large ship came into view in the middle of the desert. I looked over the Mandalorian but he just kept his head up high and tall, his heavy boots sinking into the soft ground.

"Holy shit! you need help scrapping this thing? the Jawa's would have a fucking field day man." I exclaimed and wished I had kept my mouth shut, the Mandalorian stopped just outside of the hatch, turned and gave me a stern look with a certain head tilt, the black visor just visible in range.

"That's one of things I'll need you for, they already got to it. We're stranded here and need to leave as soon as possible. It's getting late, we'll camp out and find the fortress in the morning." The hatch came down with a quiet groan as the man moved around to enter the hull.

"We?"

He stopped at the top of the base and turned around, the floating craft acting as his tail. "What?"

"You just said we're stranded. I just got here so...whose we?"

"You, me and the kid."

"Kid? What kid?"

The craft top popped up with a slight clang and out popped a small little green head, along with a pair of long straight yet flimsy looking ears. It made a squeaking sound compared to my sudden yelp. What the hell was that?

"That's a child?"

"A 50 year old one apparently." He looked down at the little guy, the things' inky black gaze looking back up at him with adoration.

"I've seen a lot of things in the galaxy but that; I have not." I hefted my bag on my shoulder and joined the duo into the ship. It wasn't much and looked a lot bigger from the inside than out. His sleeping situation was absolutely atrocious and far too small for the large, armored man. I wonder if he sleeps in his helmet...

....

We found the Sandcrawler not too far away, the dunes helping cover us from their beady eyes. I passed him my binoculars and pointed to where they were scurrying about. I went down the side first, telling him to wait for my signal to come down after. He gave me a growl as an answer.

A few of the Jawa's jumped in surprise, shouting at me to slow down, that they were busy. I put my hands up and explained the situation, asking the robed figures if they had some, if not all of the Razor Crest's innards. 

I gave the Mandalorian the agreed signal and he shifted his weight at the top of the dune, the Child floating after him with its little paws on the rim for their decent. Once he was next to me I did the next step in protocol.

"What are you doing?"

I took out my blasters, thigh knives and holster and handed them down to a waiting Jawa. "Jawa's don't do negotiations with weapons present."

"Weapons are part of my religion."

"Not if you want your shit back. Lose the rifle too." 

"And those are my parts!"

"Look Mando, you can either play along and get your shit back or settle into the shell of you ship until further notice. Come on."

He sighed deeply and did as I asked with quite the attitude.  
....

"You didn't have to blast them like that, Mando." I complained. Jawa's weren't exactly cute and cuddly and sure they stole your things and hawked them to the best bidder, but they didn't need to be shot at with fireballs.

He grunted.

"You shouldn't do that sort of thing in front of the kid."

"He's fine."

"But still-"

"I said he's fine," the Mandalorian barked at me in the cockpit after a long day of fixing up his beat up ship. The Child was asleep and murmuring in his little nest egg thing while I leaned against the back wall, next to the ladder. "Why don't you find something to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything," he flipped a few switches and punched a few more buttons on the console as we soared through hyperspace. "G-go clean your blaster. Take mine with you."

"That's gonna' cost you, Mando." I answered and took hold of the hilt as he held his out to me, the grump didn't even bother to look at me. Jerk.

I don't remember falling asleep but I clearly was, jerking in half-sleep above the table with my cleaning supplies and cloths spread about. If I was looking down from this height that must mean...the Mandalorian was carrying me. He brought me to his sleeping bunk with ease, like I weighed nothing as he walked us across the main hull flooring.   
He bent down without a sound and moved me drunkenly into the small space, I tangled with the sheet he had in there, a faint hint of what he actually smelled like mixed with worn beskar wafted around me. I went to curl myself up in a ball when I felt a hard, gloved hand grab my bare ankle. The leather gently creaked as he inspected the dainty band. He fingered over the metal twice before placing my foot down on the mattress gently, covering my feet with the sheet.

He was the one who found the bounty, the becon on his hip blinking like crazy. He gave me the thumbs up then put his hand on his blaster after tossing me a set of handcuffs. I clipped them to my belt and waltzed through the cantina, the Mandalorian followed but hung about in the shadows of the club.

I saw the man, one I knew by the name of Arlo, pouring what was left of a bright blue liquid into a goblet, and chatting up some long legged woman in a booth. I'd arrested him before, he had a hell of a gambling problem and hardly ever won. It was no surprise to see his name again on one of those pucks.

"Arlo!" I beamed and bee-lined for his table, making him choke on his drink and the woman sat back hastily as I held my arms up and out like seeing an old friend. Which he was not. I tossed the coin with his face on it onto the table, watching the woman grunt and get up to leave Arlo and I alone, not wanting to get mixed up with a bountied criminal. 

"Oh no," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his coiffed hair looking a little on the disheveled side. He definitely needed a trim and fresh shave, he must've been on the run for at least a few months. "Not you again."

"You keep getting yourself caught up in these predicaments man, you don't think someone is going to come to collect? And If I were you," I pointed to the puck and tapped the table, getting his beady eyes to look into mine, "I'd cooperate. I've got back up this time."

Arlo bobbed his head drunkenly, he was looking at me like I had three heads and judging by his state, I just might. "Yeah? Who'd Karga stick you with?"

"Actually I teamed up with him."

"Who?" Arlo slurred and grimaced when his knee bumped the table, spilling the rest of his alcohol.

"The Mandalorian in the back."

Arlo jerked and tried to look around me, scanning the room soberly for the unicorn in beskar. "Liar. There's no Mandalorian in here."

What?

Arlo took his shot and flipped the table, knocking into me as he wriggled away from my grasp in the bar. "Hey! Get back here ya' big jerk!" I snatched the puck from the table and made my chase after him, apologizing to the wait staff and customers as I followed after him. Where the fuck was Mando? 

He stumbled past another pair entering the bar, yelping when he saw me close on his tail. He stumbled into the evening night, kicking up sand and dust as we ran full speed through the lane. Arlo shouted at me as he nearly fell over a barrel and actually did when some sort of apparatus caught up his legs, wrapping them up in a kind of wire that dropped him like a sack. His legs jerked to the side as he fell and I stopped to see the Mandalorian a few feet away, coming towards us like a mirage, his cloak flowing nicely around him. The Mandalorian was the one to bring Arlo down, he held the weapon of choice in his hands and held him down with it so I could hurry up and make the arrest.

I scrambled after him as he fought with his legs and pinned him down with my knee in his back. I brought out the cuffs and locked his wrists behind him when the Mandalorian made it to us, looking extra tough and Alpha when he looked down at our bounty. I had to admit, it was pretty hot.

"See. I didn't lie." 

The Mandalorian picked him up hotly and jerked him around, eyeing his drunken grimace. "Hot or cold. Your choice."

"Hot or cold what?" Arlo panted, giving me a dirty look.

"We can either bring you hot or you can go cold."

"Dead or alive, dummy." I exasperated, throwing my hands up in his drunken face. 

Arlo grumbled and looked between the two of us, slumping his shoulders when we headed out to the Razor Crest after his answer.

....

“Wait wait wait. We agreed on a 50/50 split. You can’t just change it now!”

I stomped after the Mandalorian in the hull of his bulky ship, he struggled to get Arlo to cooperate and grew tired of his mouth. Into the carbonite block for safe keeping he went. But then this happened! 

“Sure I can.” 

“That’s not fair Mandalorian and you know it.” I huffed and jumped in front of him, blocking his path up to the cockpit and the child. He grunted at me. His head tilt was growing on me an at this point in our relationship, (if you could even call it that) I had learned to expect it was coming.

“Things change.” He shrugged and tried to push past me.

“Things change?! Since when?” I held onto the bars of the ladder, the sharp metal stairs digging into my back.

“Since now. The cut is 60/40. Take it or leave it.” Mando clutched my shoulders and attempted to get me out of his path to the cockpit. I just spun out of his grip and stared him down a little harder. He sighed. Again.

“With me getting the 60 right?”

“No.” He shook his head and I noticed his hands on his hips, which I hadn't before this second. How taught and trim his frame really was, in comparison to being a tall and lean hunter, he was nicely svelte.

“How do you figure you’re the one who gets the 60? I’m the one who made the arrest!” I pointed and jabbed a finger into his armor. He looked down at where I'd touched him and back to my face, slowly.

“Yes. You did. With my cuffs, on my ship, locked and secure in my carbonite.”

“50/50.” I pushed myself away from the ladder and into his chest plate.

“60/40.” Mando pushed back.

“50/50. I’m not scared of you.” I stated and noticed the way he rocked when I bumped his beskar plate against my own armor. It clicked hard.

“You think you can take me?” He looked down again.

“Hell yeah I think I can-“ the Crest shook violently, sending me into him. The craft rattled and things fell out of their place. I gasped and held onto him as the ship moved, it careened suddenly at an accelerated rate. Something was definitely wrong.

The Mandalorian moved, his thigh moving between mine when the ship rocked back against us. We looked at each other, stunned when I made a noise at the feeling of his thick leg there. And then we realized what was the cause of this. The kid. The ship shook and lurched forward, tipping at a sudden angle so my hands flew up and hit pure beskar steel. My fingers slipped against the smooth metal when the ship shifted again, causing more things to fall off the shelves and jangle to the floor. The Mandalorian barely had time to prop his arms up, caging me in beneath him as the Razor Crest groaned and moved at a very unusual speed. His knee hit the stair just under me but also at a very specific spot between my legs, his armor was oddly warm against even though the metal was cold. 

I scrambled up the ladder then, shouting at the young thing to knock it off when I saw him at the controls, pulling back on the console with all his tiny might. The Mandalorain yelled, grabbing the little guy by his tiny robes and shoving him into my hands as he regained order if the Razor Crest. 

"Not cool little guy." I shook my head down at him. The Child cooed and almost shrugged, his little shoulders raising under his robe before I settled him down into his craft.  
I left the Mandalorian alone to get us back on track, slipping down the ladder with a soft thud of my boots. I shook my head at the whole ordeal. Arlo, the chase, the changed cut, spending time with him and the Child. It was all so much and yet I hoped none of this would change.

I liked this.

I also liked being in Mando's arms, they were strong well worn, battle ready for anything anyone could throw at him. Once again I was left feeling hot with my thoughts.

“You liked that.”

Shit. He came out of fucking nowhere, standing incredibly close behind me. I didn't hear him make a peep let alone climb down a whole ass ladder. 

“Liked what?”

“My thigh between yours.” Yikes. Who turned up the fucking heat in here?

I cleared my throat and hoped he couldn't see me start to blush under his T-shaped visor. I could almost feel where his eyes were on me. Don't panic don't panic don't-“Don’t flatter yourself, big guy. I was startled is all.”

“You we’re excited," the Mandalorian tipped his helmet down at me holding me hostage with the lights hitting the beskar just right to cast even more shadows across the thing. "I could feel it.”  
I'm definitely panicking. My heart started to raise in my throat and my blush that I tried to keep at bay was steadily raising up my neck to my face. I wanted to cry. “Ok. So what? Are you going to embarrass me across the whole galaxy now?”

Mando tiled his head. “Why would I do that? No one has ever been excited about me before. The feeling is...unusual.”

I snorted. “That’s hard to believe.”

“Why?”

“Why? Oh I don’t know, you’re a big bad ass bounty hunter. You’re intimidating as hell with all that beskar on your person and your just as stubborn as you are arrogant. You have this aura around you that you could kill anyone, without question and everyone around you knows it. It's unexpected." I blurted all that out and waited and watched his expression, or what I can only understand is an expression.

“Is that what you think?”

“Who cares what I think!” I exclaimed and needed to get some air or at least away from his questioning visor. He grabbed my arm.

“Still think you can take me?”

“In a fight?” I let his fingers tighten around my arm and pull me back in front of him, he moved both of my hands to the front of his armor then, holding them in place. He let one hand go and touched my chin with his glove, tilting my head up to look up at him more clearly.

“In bed.”

I nearly choked. “Is this how you Mandalorian’s ask for consent?” I laughed nervously but Mando just stood still and kept his visor trained on my eyes.

“No. I’m asking if you’re still excited about me. If that’s the case then...yes. I would like to take you to bed. ”

“How do you expect to fuck me if you don’t take any of this off?” I patted his chest plate. Knowing full well he never took this sucker off in front of anyone's prying eyes and if he did that would be very interesting to me. I knew Mandalorian's can't be seen without it but did their body, with someone they trust enough with it, be as anti as the helmet?

“Want to find out?” Was this really about to happen? Lucky me.

“What about the Child?” I nodded my head up towards the ladder to the cockpit.

“He’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure about that? Little womp rat almost killed us 20 minutes ago.” I countered. I think he chuckled behind that modulator.

“He’s fine. He’s sleeping.”

“I’m not going to see any of you, am I?” I huffed.

“That's not the way.”

I pouted for a moment, curling my toes in my boots as I desperately wanted to stomp my feet but also knew that was a stupid thought and question as Mandalorian’s never reveal themselves. To anyone. Not even to each other.

I decided then on one thing. “Well if I can’t see any of you,” I tugged at my belt and buckles, my lighter armor coming off piece by piece before him, tossing them to the ground with a few clangs. “You’re going to see all of me.”

I toed off my boots watching the Mandalorian stay so completely still I thought he might’ve passed out or froze completely in place, layer after layer came off me and started to crowd my bare feet.  
I stood in the hull in just my underwear, twisting my wrists against my now, very naked thighs, hearing more than seeing him ball his leather gloved fists.

I licked my lips. “I want you to touch me.”

His boots thumped louder and louder, the closer and closer he got, tilting his head as he stood just in front of me. He looked at his hand before reaching it out to steady one of my wrists, thumbing over the back of it.

“Without the gloves.” I stated. Feeling anxious and small, exposed.

He took his hand back slowly. “I can’t.”

I sighed, the mystery of feeling his skin on mine, even just the tiniest, little bit sent heat straight to my stomach. “You could always blindfold me, you know?”  
The Mandalorian cocked his helmet. “You would allow that?”

Of course I would! “Yes.”

“You would allow me to cover your eyes just for the sake of my skin on yours? Really?”

“Yes. Please.” I didn’t want to whine but that’s definitely how it came out of my throat. The hull was far too empty and too spacious that the sound echoed back to me and the Mandalorian definitely heard it.

His head made the slightest of tilts as he stomped away from me, cold and yet hot at the same time as I waited. He came back with a rush to his long strides, a long and thick piece of fabric covered bandages from a forgotten med pack twisted around his wrist.

“I think this will work.” He held it out for me to feel the thickness of it, nodding my head as I closed my eyes.

“What do you think? Too tight or...”

“It’s fine, Mando.”

“You’re sure? Can you see anything? How many fingers am I holding up?”

I couldn’t see a damn thing, not sure he even had either of his hands up in counting position or not. So I blurted out a number.

I stood there and waited. And waited. And waited until I finally felt the faintest brush against the back of my arm, sliding up and around my shoulder, his actual fingers dancing across my neck.  
I gasped at the contact there, swallowing hard and willing myself to not turn into a puddle on the floor. The Mandalorian hummed and lifted the strap of my bra, letting it slide down the top of my arm. With heightened senses, I felt him move around behind me swiftly as if he wasn’t even there. Just like the first time I met him and how I assumed he snuck up on his bounties.

The Mandalorian grabbed me around the middle, making me squeak out with his one arm across my ribs, digging his fingers into my ribs as his other hand spider walked down my now heaving chest and into the cup of my bra. I fit his hand perfectly, haven’t being touched in a long time had me knocking my head back against his shoulder, I started panting once he started moving his hand, rolling and kneading my breast. He hummed again, a little louder this time.

At some point he’d knee'd my legs apart just enough to fit his between mine, caging me into this strange position. Not sitting but not fully standing and I was already doing a terrible job of doing that anyway with the way he was playing with my chest. He pulled the bra off completely, both hands exploring my skin with his fucking methodical ways, taking his time to bring my nipples to life before messaging them back down and repeating it over and over as I wiggled around in his grasp. Getting a kick out the noises and movements I made against him.  
Then finally, in my messy and moaning state, I felt one of his hands make a quest down my side, over my stomach and cupped my sex just over his kneecap. I yelped and felt him suck in a breath. But it didn’t sound the same. It sounded oddly foreign and yet-

“Mando?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you not w-wearing your h-helmet?”

I swallowed as I waited, he was abruptly still and his fingers over my pussy twitched. “No.”

In a frenzy I rolled my body back against him, solid beskar steel pushing back without a problem. “Kiss me. Please please please.”  
I felt his voice crack and smile and how the hell didn’t I realize sooner he had taken it off. “Where?” Before I could answer his mouth was just at my ear, “Maybe here?” Kiss. His lips were now on the opposite side, at the junction of my neck and collar. “Or here?” Kiss. His hand on my underwear flexed out again, getting a better grip of my center that was growing ridiculously wet by the second. “Maybe you want my mouth down here, hmmm?”

My knees buckled and I was grateful he could hold me up like this because Stars alive, I was not prepared for this kind of talk from the otherwise, serial silent man.

“M-mouth first.” I whined and licking my lips hastily.

He hummed and slowly he let his hands leave my body until they circled my shoulders, turning me in place before they landed on my head, thumbs on my cheeks. He brought my head up to press our foreheads together then he turned and kissed me. Hard. Like he was looking for something, like I was the one and only. Like he’d never taste anyone else again. Mando’s tongue fucked into my mouth, prodding and gauging where I’d let him in. Honestly I’d let him fuck me anywhere if he kept kissing me like this. A growl rose out from his throat and into my mouth, I clutched at his shoulders. I reached up and wiggled my fingers around his neck, feeling some of his short hair tickle my fingertips. I imagined it was a woodsy brown. 

He moved back suddenly, sighing deeply and I wondered if I had explored a little too much of him too soon. I savored what skin he allowed me and was shocked when he pulled the covering from my eyes, the hull was incredibly dim except for a few of the wall lights, including the bunk area. His helmet back on.  
He held out his hand, not as unsure as before to let me see. I took it and let him guide me to his bedding, ruffled sheets and pillows moved out of his way as he laid down, bringing me with him and onto his lap.

He stroked my back softly, not letting his fingers dig too deep just yet. He sighed again. Always with the fucking sighing. His hands found my hips and easily moved me a bit to the side, his head and helmet looking down.

“Ride it.”

“What?”

His grip was a lot tighter as he fit me over his thigh. “I said: ride it. You liked it so much before.”

“That w-was nothing.”

“Don’t lie. Be a good girl and do as I say,” the Mandalorian rocked me against him, angling his leg up just enough for the armored plate to be a smooth transition for me to glide across. “Do it and I might just let you cum first. Maybe.”

The thrill of it all! The low lighting, the sounds the Mandalorian would let escape his modulator as I wiggled my hips on him, the heady thickness in the air of the cabin. He helped my hips move along his leg, my slippery center my my panties a breeze to glide on his cool armor. I felt extremely vulnerable yet content with what was happening, turned on even more when my thigh riding turned into him grabbing me and turning around so he could shove his hand into my underwear, tearing them away so he could feel me out.  
Whining only made him more excited, his fingers moved and touched and went everywhere but where I needed him most. And he knew it. I kicked my feet but he was on to my antics, his steady “Stop that” sounded forceful and stern but I couldn’t help it. He twisted our legs together, locking mine apart with his ankles.  
I moaned disgustingly loud.

The Mandalorian cupped my jaw and tilted it towards the bucket on his head. “You’re excited about this. About me.”

“Y-yes.”

“No one has every been excited about me. Unless it’s for a job. This is new and-“

“Can't you feel how e-excited I am?” I guided his hand down to my cunt, slipping my fingers in between his as I moved them up and down my slit. “F-feel that Mando? That’s for you.”  
He repeated my words. For me. I rolled my hips and up onto my knees, looking over my shoulder I gave the Mandalorian a show, exposing myself boldly to the metal covered man. I toyed with myself, enjoying the way his helmet would tilt and move, he took his time watching me finger myself for him before grabbing my wrist.  
“You look good like that,” he twisted my wrist and pinned to my lower back, following me up on his own knees, crowding around my space, leaving no part of me without him. “You said you could take me remember?” I nodded. “If you really want to...you’re gonna need more than one.”

My body shuddered when I figured out what he meant, one finger wasn’t enough. Especially not my size. One thick finger turned into two and eventually three, my pussy wet and inviting him in. He grunted through his helmet, wiggling them just right, making my arm give out so. I moaned again, crying out when his thumb bumped against my clit. He liked that. He pressed harder on the next pass and got me to jump and squeeze his fingers. “Please. I’m gonna cum...let me-“

“No you’re not.” The Mandalorian left me empty, taking his fingers and body away hastily. I winced at the loss of his warmth, even the spots of cool metal felt white hot on my skin. I heard him rustling behind me and when I did turn around I gaped, watching him stroke his healthy sized cock that he was definitely right about. One finger in my pussy wouldn’t be anywhere near a match for that. I slid my hands and onto his thighs, feeling them jerk under my touch. I licked my lips at the sight, watching him watch me get closer and closer. His hands were lightning fast, shooting up to my face and running his thumb over my lips.

“You’re desperate.” He wasn’t expecting me to snatch his thumb in my mouth though, making an odd sound come from the modulator.

“Eager. I’m eager.” I scrapped my teeth against his thumb.

“Eager or not you’re gonna get a slap if you bite my cock like that.”

The way he said that I knew he meant it. “Promise?” I wiggled my hips when he scoffed and watched me lower my head.

The Mandalorian made all sorts of noises, glorious and loud fucking noises that I couldn’t help matching. His hands dove into my hair, tugging hard and positioning me where he wanted my mouth on his dick. He held my head between his hands, making me bob and pull up whenever he liked, it made me wetter feeling how his cock pulsed in my mouth and that I was the one to make him feel this way. Me!  
His breath was laboring when he eventually pulled my mouth away, spit slicking my lips and chin. He gasped at the sight. “Enough. Climb on up here.”  
This time I hummed, making my way into his lap, making it my new home. “You want me to ride you?”

His helmet tipped up at me, his hands on my hips gripping me tightly. “Yes. I want you to do more than that but we’ll start there.”  
Oh. Holy shit. Had the Mandalorian been thinking obscene things about this whole time? When did those thoughts pop in his beskar covered skull. That made my stomach bottom out.  
I hovered above him, biting my lip at the size of him in his own hand as he told me to lower down and take my time and go slow. “Don’t want you to get hurt.” He grunted, letting me whimper and fit him inside comfortably. My legs twitched once I was fully seated, his hands holding me down on him. “S-see. I can t-take you.”

“We’ll see about that.” He bucked his hips, throwing off my concentration of just how big the man really was. My hands hit the bunk wall behind his head as he really started to fuck up into me. Taking my gasps and pleasure as trophies and bonus wins.

The Mandalorian pinched at my skin, feeling and cupping it before settling his hands on my breasts again. He pushed them together and I had a feeling if he were a non-helmet wearing man his face and mouth would be all over them.  
“I love these. So soft and warm.”

“You can play with them a-any time, Mando.”

He went still. “You give your permission.”

“Yes. I give you permission.” I smiled.

He moved a certain way that made me squeeze down on him, I arched my back and pressed down on his chest plate. He groaned through the modulator, echoing that metallic sound through the bunk. “Fuck me.”

He tilted his head. “I am. And you were right,” one hand stroked up from between breasts to settle on the base of my throat, he gave it the slightest squeeze then brought my head down to his helmet, looking blankly back at me from the visor. It was odd to see myself in his vision like this. “You can take me and quite well. I’m surprised you haven’t cum yet.”

“I-I’m getting there.” I moaned and sat back giving him a fuller view, I wanted to toss my head back and let him have his way with me but he pulled me back and hugged me close. I wasn’t expecting him to be so fast at flipping us over with an umph, shocked his cock didn’t leave me either.

“Let’s get there together.”

He pulled out just enough to get better acquainted between my thighs, he grabbed the one with my anklet and looked it, telling me he liked my dainty secret before heaving it over his shoulder.  
His thrusts were precise and to the point, angling his hips to slot perfectly with mine. I shut my eyes, everything felt so good, like liquid fire. I snuck my hands down to his hips, gripping him closer as he fucked me faster, chasing his own drawn out release and my impending one.

“Uh uh. Eyes up and open Y/N. That’s it. I want you to be looking at me when you cum,” he squeezed my thigh, holding it tightly to his chest, the little metal ridges of his armor dug into my leg and I imagined what those tiny little memories would look like in a few days. “I want to see your fucking pretty face looking up at me. And you’re going to cum. I can feel you.”  
“Oh my god. If you s-stop me this time I’ll s-scream.” I felt that familiar coil winding itself up, edging closer and closer. I heard his smile but wished to all the stars and all the galaxies that I could see it. I was getting closer and closer once he’s said my name after so long.

“I hadn’t planned on it. But things change right?”

I made a face and found the small bit of fabric covering he had underneath his armor, the heat was just radiating out of him. Though it wasn’t his actual skin I got a thrill know it was just right there. He jumped, the fabric I’d become interested in nudged against me and I let out a shriek. It nudged my clit in a way that had me gasping as grabbing on to him.

“Please don’t change t-them now. I’m so close. So close for you.” I rolled my hips up to meet these new I’m going to fuck you into the mattress thrusts. "Oh Mando I-"

“I know.”

Even during intimate times, with his cock buried deep he was just as short and to the point as ever. Was he always this way? Or is this the Mandalorian Way?  
When he sat back suddenly and moved my leg off of his shoulder I was too out of breath to ask now what, instead I studied him gouge his fingers into my hip bones. He seemed to like the feel of them under his usually hidden hands, Mando pulled out, slowly and with such care I felt my cunt twitch at the loss of him. I didn’t have to wait long for the Mandalorian slid back into me forcefully, taking all the air out of my lungs. I could hear him growling and panting through the helmet, he must be burning up under all that steel.  
“A-are you close?” I stuttered and covered his hands with mine.

“I know you are,” it almost sounded like he was smiling behind that damn thing. “Don’t worry.”  
The dim lights bounced off his helmet so nicely, transfixed by it I felt Mando press into me harder, he leaned over me in such a way that made me feel incredibly small. He took one hand away from my side and traced my jaw, then my over my mouth before telling me to open and let them inside. His fingers were thick and salty and faintly tasted like myself, he groaned when I grabbed at his wrist to keep his digits in my mouth as I lapped and sucked. He spread out the two in my mouth, rubbing them over my tongue as the Mandalorian made some filthy comments.  
He pulled them out, dragging them over my bottom lip and down to my clit. I whined and bucked my hips up against his heavy thrusts.

“Oh please! Please Mando...” I cried and reached out for him, only finding hard, cold armor in my quest.

He hummed and rubbed at my clit faster and faster and to keep my eyes open and be good and everything was just so fucking-I came with a sob of his name, my walls clenched tightly around him, almost drawing his cock further into me.

“Good. Good girl,” the Mandalorian panted and took his hand away, he grabbed my hips and pressed them down into the bedding as he continued to fuck me harder through my orgasm. “Take it. Take it like you s-said. I know you can I know you can.”

“Mando please, come on. Cum for me.” I whimpered and grabbed a hold of his tight arms, attempting to feel him a bit more by digging my fingers into the softer fabric underneath.  
“W-where...where do you want it? You had better tell m-me quick otherwise you won’t get a say.” That made my pussy pulse. My brain was melting and my skin was on fire and my voice just stopped working all together and before I knew it Mando was pulling out fast and fucking his fist, the sounds of my wetness still on him as he grunted out my name and came across my stomach. He was breathing so hard and held his cock in his hand as he hung his head. I couldn’t help myself and snuck a taste of the Mandalorian, he caught my wrist and smooth some hair away from my face.

He tucked himself away in his pants before ducking out of the bunk, coming back with a slightly damp towel to clean me up with.  
I wrapped myself in the sheets and made room for the big man, tucking into his side as I felt drowsy and completely sex drunk.  
“Fine.”

“What?” I turned my head up and the Mandalorian tilted his toward mine.

“50/50.”

My smile went away too quickly when the ship rocked violently once again.

That damn kid.


End file.
